Described herein are emulsions comprising an epoxy resin, and more in particular emulsions comprising an epoxy resin, a sulfonated polyester resin and a nonionic surfactant. In embodiments, a phase inversion process prepares the emulsion.
The emulsions described herein find particular utility in the manufacture of toners, for example in the manufacture of toners as prepared by an emulsion aggregation method. The emulsions may find utility in the making of toner compositions as well as coating application. The emulsions described herein have the advantage of being able to be used in the formation of emulsion aggregation toners at temperatures that do not cause crosslinking of the epoxy, thereby enabling derivation of toners that may be fused at lower temperatures and that form images having good image permanence, including crease resistance, as a result of crosslinking during fusing or post fusing. The toners may be selected for a number of electrophotographic imaging methods and/or printing processes, including color processes, digital systems and processes, and lithography.